


Go Back To Sleep.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Anger, Don't Wake Puck's Boy, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Puck is whipped for Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Go back to sleep."





	Go Back To Sleep.

**41\. “Go back to sleep.”**

* * *

"I'm back bitches!" Santana yelled as she shoves the door open to the glee room. She waited for her cheers only to recieve a glare when she looked around the classroom. It was mainly empty for the couple sitting in the back, the blond one resting on his partner. Rachel and Kurt peaked around the former cheerleader to find the Noah Puckerman glaring at her.

The uniform man was pissed watching as his husbands face squeezed in sign that he was waking up. Puck sent another glare to the woman as he tried to push Sam's face back into his neck, "Go back to sleep." He whispered a kiss to the crown of forehead.

"Mhmh." Sam muttered as he felt a hand running through his hair pulling him back to sleep. After a few calm seconds Puck sent the middle finger to Santana as he continued to run his hand through the blond locks.

 


End file.
